Paging Dr Ambrose
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Yes after the other night I had too. ;)


Dean had seen so many freshmen that morning he wanted to puck. They were the worst! Me, me, me, and sometimes they threw him a why me. It just pissed him off he had worked hard at their age not whined about how hard walking across the quad was. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly dirty blonde hair. Dean threw the pen, he'd been gnawing on, on Dr. Hughes' desk and stood up. He checked his watch he had some time to kill before his next appointment.

Dean wondered why he'd decided psychology would be a good back up plan to wrestling as he walked across the campus lawns to the University café. When he walked in he saw his best friend Roman talking up the girl he stood up last weekend and shook his head, he'd never give up on that one. He ordered his coffee, black with five sugars, and stood to the side he was people watching as he waiting in line when she walked in. He'd seen her before in one of the classes he set in on. Her name escaped him but the way her fitted tee hugged her breast he did remember, he'd had to make up over half his notes on the class because he'd been picturing and think about those, had to be D or DD, globes.

"Come on, really?" She argued.

"I'm sorry I can't charge anything right now. The machine is down." The barista said.

"Can I pay you back in a few hours, then?"

The girl obviously was running late or running low on sugar. Dean grinned as he walked over and talked the pretty red head behind the counter. "What's up Cecily?

"Oh hey Dean." She flirted.

"Well that's rude." The Burnette said digging in her book bag. "Look I guess just don't make it…"

"…Wait. That was rude. Get whatever you want on me."

She looked at him. "If you wanted to buy my coffee all you had to do was say so…Dean is it?"

"It is. And you are…?"

"Here's your coffee." The red head interrupted them.

Dean looked at her annoyed but took his drink and laid a ten on the counter. "Throw the rest for tip after you order, will you."

Katy thought about the ruggedly handsome guy would bought her coffee without a word to her besides leave the rest for a tip. The dyed red head had called him Dean. She smiled as she repeated the name it fit his almost grunge appearance. Katy waved at her roommate as she walked passed on her way to her first thir-rapist, that's what Jane called him, appointment. Her dad and mom decided she needed a professional to talk to while she was at school. She wasn't a head case but she was pretty sure they were. She told the smiley blonde why she was there.

The blonde trotted off. "Hey Dean your seven is here."

He nodded too encased in his own thoughts to notice the blonde. She was good for a quick screw but she wasn't his type. He looked up at the knock on the door. Now that was his type. Dark brown hair, dark green eyes and that chest…holy shit cafe girl! He looked at the paper of names Dr. Hughes' hand writing 7p Katy Cole.

"You?" They said at the same time.

"Um…Katy?" He said standing.

She looked up at the big blonde and nodded. "Um you're the thir-rappist…er…therapist?"

He laughed so qenuinly that these perfect dimples showed up. She almost stopped breathing. He wasn't just rugged he had a boyish charm about him too. She could fuck him all night. She shook her head. Don't go there Kate, she chided herself. But look at that body and those eyes, a small voice commented.

"Thir-rappist? Good one. But uh…they're always willing." He winked. "And anyways. Moving on."

Katy laughed. "So you're not him?"

"I'm finishing my doc. Dr. Hughes will see you next week."

"Damn that sucks? You don't seem like the type of guy who'd be a head doctor."

Dean set back down and waved her to the chair in front of him. "What type do I seem?"

Katy took her coat off exposing those wonderful tits a little more to his eyes. Her shirt was what caught his attention though. An old Stone Cold shirt stretched across her torso fitting like a glove. "A fighter not a desk guy at all."

"Fighter, huh? Like say a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's because I am."

"Whatever you're just saying that because you noticed my shirt."

He laughed. "No really. Here look." He typed in his ring name and video after video popped up. "See? That's me."

She was leaning over beside him. "Well. You're not half bad."

The way she said it made him turn toward her. Her eyes said her attraction to him upped more than she thought possible. Damn he loved wrestling. "Thanks. So now that we got the introductions over with you want to do a session?"

She came back to what they were supposed to be doing. "Right. How about no?"

Katy took a chance and when he turned to her again she kissed him. She moved back only to be caught off guard when he grabbed her and tugged her back to him. He pushed the chair, he set in, back as he stood. Dean lifted her up and placed her on the desk. She pulled him between her legs.

He leaned back for a brief moment. "Are you sure?'

"I'm not a head case, I have nothing to whine about, why waist the hour?" She cocked her head.

He chuckled as he leaned back in. "Good."

Dean pulled her shirt over her chest. Thank you God, he thought. Her D size breasts were perky for their size and just right for his palms. She moaned when he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Her hands went to his waist undoing his belt in record timing and started working on his button and zipper. He growled and pushed away from her.

"Taking too long." He panted. "Strip."

She paused. "Uh…"

He noticed everything. "What's wrong?"

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Why or how could we? Genna left right after you came in, you're the last person for today, and…"He checked his cell phone, "…it's after eight we are possibly the last people here. Now strip."

"Good argument." She smiled and threw her shirt the rest of the way off.

Katy licked her lips at the sight of his massive cock reaching toward his belly button. He was bigger than she'd had before both in width and length. She stepped up to him and snaking an arm up his rock hard chest and around his neck pulling him to her. She kissed him and ran her other hand down his dick. He hissed in a breath and licked at her lips.

She smiled against his mouth and parted her lips. Her tongue darted out to meet his half way. His kiss alone almost sent her over the edge of euphoria. He knew what he was doing to say the least. He deepened the kiss at her moan and his hand trailed her stomach down to her thighs she parted them when he patted at their V.

"You're so fucking wet already."

She shivered as he sank two fingers into her wet hot hole. "It's all your fault.

He chuckled and pulled his fingers out to roll her clit between them. "Is it now?"

"Oh fuck." She said on a single breath.

"Wanna play a game?"

"A game, huh?"

He pulled away from her and licked her juices off his fingers one by one moaning each time. "Yeah a game?"

She laughed and grabbed for him but he stepped away. She pouted but he only walked away toward the door. Katy watched him with curiosity but didn't say anything. Mostly because when he turned his back to her, her eyes were glued to that wide back, lean waist, and the most uncreditable ass she'd ever seen. He caught her staring.

She wouldn't deny it. "Can that body fuck as good as it looks?"

"Oh hell." He smirked and shook his head. "I think I just met my match."

Dean grabbed two ties off the hat rack by the office door and locked the door. Katy was still watching him as he sauntered back to the desk. She stared at him when she realized what he was going to do. She stood up but he blocked her path trapping her with his long arms on the desk on each side of her. He smiled wickedly and dropped his head to her neck. He found just the right place to tease, he knew it when her head fell back and she let out a sigh. Dean snaked his tongue out and licked Katy's neck finding the pulse there planting a kiss and sucking the artery with just the right amount of pressure that made her grab at him and moan out loud.

"Ah."

"Ready to play that game?" He breathed against her wet skin.

Katy shivered but nodded because she was scared she couldn't form words past fuck me now. She could swear she heard him growl, she felt her own juices roll down her legs and she squeezed them together. Dean trailed one of the ties across her midsection and chuckled when she sucked in a breath. He met her eyes. They were wide with both lust and curiosity. She looked so sexy and adorable he couldn't resist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What was that?" She giggled.

"You're just so damn, I can't think of the word, but I couldn't resist."

He smiled that boyish smile and it was her turn not to resist she reached up and fixed her lips on his. He moaned into her but before she knew what had happened he had her hands tied. He pulled her with him to the couch. He pushed her gently down. She set there for a moment while he looked down at her and licked his lips with a wicked smile.

She held up her tied hands. "Wondered when I would be on this couch. But being tied up was never in the thought."

"Oh yeah?" He knelt in front of her and used the other tie as a blind fold

Dean placed his big body between her thighs. He kissed each thigh up but ignored the place she wanted him not to ignore instead he continued up her stomach to her breasts. He palmed them, squeezing and pinching. Katy arched her back, pushing her chest closer needing his mouth on her. He obeyed her silent plea. Holding both breasts close together he flicked his tongue across both nipples making her moan and tilt her head back against the soft cushions. He looked up and smiled he'd thought about doing this since the first time he'd seen her.

He growled low in his throat and lowered his head to her breasts again playing, sucking and teasing until Katy was begging and wiggling under him. Dean began a slow torturous path back down her body. He hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted them over his shoulders making her slid toward him. He looped his arms above her legs holding her in place and using one hand to spay her perfect pink folds apart. She was dripping and he licked his lips. Dean snaked out his tongue and moaned at the taste of her. He delved his tongue into her sweet hole lapping like a starving dog then licked up to that little ball of nerves taking it into his mouth and sucked hard. He used his free hand to fuck her hole while his mouth continued to drive her mad.

"Oh fuck." Katy said out loud.

"What?" The voice didn't belong.

Katy looked up only to realize she was sitting in pysch class. Galina was still looking at her expecting an answer. She felt her entire body turn red in a heated blush and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Galina was standing up to greet her boyfriend and beside them staring directly at her was Dean. She looked up at him and hoped she hadn't said his name. She stood and gathered her things.

"Why was he staring at me?" Katy asked Galina.

"Well you did say his name."

"No!"

"No. Well you more moaned it then said it."

Katy turned around only to find the tall sexy blonde still staring at her. She turned fast around a corner but took a chance and turned back only to smack into the blonde in question's hard chest. She looked up into those eyes.

"Hope dream me did the real me justice." Dean pressed a kiss to her check then turned leaving her standing in the hall staring after him.

"Oh I hope real you is better, Dr. Ambrose." Katy said laughing at her own mind as she walked out of the building.


End file.
